Mistakes In The Dark
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Theresa was lovestruck but he never saw her every day like she did him. But one night she thought he finally saw her as a person she was wrong and she completely made a mistake one that complicated everything beyond belief.


Always the same, day after day Theresa was an idiot. She knew he didn't love her, hell he most of the time didn't even notice she was alive beyond staring at her breasts in passing. Why did she even bother to love him he'd never return it that was obvious but still she mooned. Theresa didn't love that many people, not that she'd tried that much she was still young and so many people had a dislike of ginger haired people. But every day she'd watch him from her doorway; it was hard to look inconspicuous because well her body had spurted into growth leaving her with a large chest and the dark red hair stood out like a giant stoplight. But still she was invisible to him otherwise. Most nights she'd just curl up with her pillow and wonder why she'd not just stayed with her father or even gone back to Xavier's but she was a college woman and had needed a place to stay Monet was her only choice as much as she loathed to admit it.

Theresa went on every day mode, gone to college she tried to think of how soon she'd be graduating and just drudge on like everyone else but he spilled into her thoughts. Jamie wasn't the most handsome of men and he was truly annoying but she liked him anyway. But he had a past just like her, though his was more recent then just a kid caught in her 'uncles' bad habits. Terry never once went out like anyone else at college she was adamant that she'd keep her nose clean especially since she'd already found out that fitting it didn't work well. But the fact her homework weaved a useless and dull line in her head made her that much more confused when there was a knock on her door. Much to her dismay the clock read two in the morning. No one should have been logically awake on that time for a school night unless you were her and desperate to finish her work.

Dragging to the door she opened it to find Jamie there, he was cute in his coat trying to look bad ass and she could smell a mile away that he smelt like a minibar. Her red eyebrow perked up and looked at him; he just gave her a cocky grin like one of those lot lizard car salesmen that Terry loathed. That right there did not endear him to her at all but her mouth opened to voice this and to send him on his merry way before he kissed her. Her body burst out into a million emotions, confusion and that underlying love that had quietly grown over the past months. His one hand wove into her hair and the other pulled her body to him, of course her chest stopped him before he could actually get her flush to him. That was of course fine for Terry she was too confused, scared and hesitant to wonder why the hell he was doing this.

He'd never even blinked at her twice in the past and if he spoke to her, he rudely spoke to her breasts and not to her face. But here he was now; hand cupping her butt basically groping her, not that Terry minded his hands were surprisingly nice. But never the less she had to make the choice to shove him away or to accept. Theresa chose to accept not knowing his intentions or the fact she was just another woman easy for him to get to and to get into her pants. His subconscious had seen her affection for him when she'd not even noticed it. Theresa found her backside curiously bare to the wind before she even hit the bed; obviously he was skilled at removing pajama pants for which with a rush and a grumble her shirt was yanked over her head and discarded.

So that left her chest bare to him. And his staring like normal always made her uncomfortable but now he was getting a full view of her 'twins'. And she was still seeing his normal covered up form, not fair but she was on her back and well just generally cumbersome to get back up to yank his damn pants off. Jamie traced her breasts with his fingers, slowly and terribly torturous to Terry but other than that he paid little mind to his normal focus of staring. Instead her simple cotton panties were tossed away and she watched his eyebrow shoot up at the sight of yes the carpet and the drapes matched. His finger ran over that delicate spot and she could feel the heat buildup in her. Jamie removed his coat and his shirt before giving a grin, one Terry wasn't sure was all that good but she had to take anyway. When he went for his pants he pulled her up off the bed with her head having a rush and simply unzipped the fly with one hand and impishly looked at her breasts. For a moment she gave him the evil eye before knowing exactly what he was looking for. Terry sighed allowing it. Likely wouldn't be the last or even was the first time that request had been given since she'd 'bloomed'.

He gave a drunken giggle, it seriously didn't fit him before letting his pants fall to his ankles and give her an eye view of his…package. For which he quickly shoved that not lacking much cock between her breasts with a shiver. The fact she was ample enough that just the act of that gave enough pressure was good for her but she still nicely cupped her breasts with her hands as he thrust hard between her breasts. His moan was nice to her ears, manly and his and one that would torture her for many months. Terry could actually feel him growing harder and when that happened he stopped pulling himself out of her now slightly slick, sticky and well a little bit red skinned breasts. He kicked out of his pants before shoving her back to the bed, leaning over her and giving a scorching hot kiss. Jamie yanked up her legs upon standing up and buried himself deep into her. Theresa gave a light yelp of surprise.

He kept a hard and fast pace, his thighs bouncing into her butt as he kept that pace of thrusts in and out. Terry could barely keep her moans muffled, the last man she'd been with she sadly deafened for months because of screaming. This time she'd know better. His thrusts became faster, wilder and his hand slid down and up her thigh before burying into the fine triangle of hair between where he was thrusting. He rubbed her, roughly but she was already hot enough that it would only be sore later now she was arched up gripping the covers on her bed. It was sheer luck she came just minutes before he did, Jamie came with a deep moan and a small grunt releasing inside her with a burning hot amount of cum that made her squirm.

He let her go with a relaxed and satiated face; he leaned over and gave her just a single kiss devoid of that fire but still a pleasant kiss none the less. Theresa had only been gone for two minutes to clean up but found that it had been sufficient enough time for him to have gotten dressed and left her without a work of anything. She cried that night feeling stupid to have let that happen, she wasn't easy just in love. And that morning Terry avoided him, never speaking on it till three months later when the test came back positive. Even then she just curled up, hugging the still not showing spot of her folly. Six months she could hide it, and he just never took notice anyway unless he watched her breasts which had swollen up painfully to another cup size bigger. She hated him and loved him at the same time. But she didn't want to tell him because Jamie never mentioned it in fact he'd ignored her even more his attention focused on Monet more and more, because it never slipped her attention she was heartbroken.

It was Monet's own too blatant and painfully so obvious pointing out the fact she'd grown heavier that broached the subject. Jamie had seen it, and it hurt so much more to know that she'd been a fun time for him being drunk as well as not the only one. He swore to her it was him, prime that had been with her and she foolishly had believed him. Foolish to have not thought of protection or even get a morning after pill but she was catholic and that was wrong to her mindset. But still she'd gotten herself knocked up with Jamie's kid.


End file.
